Les enfant, ou sont vos parents ?
by MaademoiselleCobra
Summary: Blaise Zabini se baladait dans les couloirs quand il croisent notre petite Mione. Elle pleure, sans même savoir pourquoi, quand ils retournent dans la Grande salle ils discutent peu car en un rien de temps deux enfant nommé Belle et Scorpius arrivent pour foutre la merde si je puis me permettre. Bonne Lecture xD


_Petite choses à mettre au point avant de commencer l'histoire_

 _1\. Déjà Belle est le nom de mon personnage "." Je ne dirais pas son nom de famille. (C'est un perso important ^^)_

 _2\. Cette Fic est un Dramione (Drago x Hermione) et non mon perso ne viendras pas mettre la merde dans le couple (J'ai mon petit crush voyons ^^)_

 _commence à partir de la 5ème année (Harry Potter et L'Ordre du Phoenix) Parce que...Bah, je sais pas enfaite (La meuf elle connait très bien son sujet)_

 _4.t'a tout lue tu sais que c'est du Gryffondor avec Serpentard et du coup tout ceux qui sont là pour du Ron x Hermione ou Harry x Ginny ou même Neville x Luna VEUILLEZ BIEN DÉGAGER ! à part si tu veut quand même lire .  
_

 _est un putain d'escroc voulant faire en sorte que tout le monde s'occupe de lui...Bref un Pauvre type ._. (Fils de Pute serais mieux mais j'aime Bien Molly alors...)  
_

 _6\. Mon petit Crush est lui aussi un perso important qui lui vas foutre la merde ^^_

 _BONNE LECTURE :pp_

 _Cela devait faire une bonne heure que Hermione pleurait dans les cachots, elle espérait que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. Et puis d'un coup sans sans rendre compte elle dit à voix haute :_

_ J...J'ai envie de hurler.

_Et bien fait le. _Dit une voix à côté d'elle_

 _Elle connaissait cette voix et elle la détestait._

_ Zabini, Que fait tu là ?!

_Comme toi je me promène mais, sans pleurer. _Il dit avec légèrement de tristesse ou peut-être de pitié._

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Dans ses yeux on pouvait lire qu'il se demandait pourquoi j'étais là...En train de pleurer sur mon uniforme, j'étais surtout pitoyable.

_Aller Granger, dit moi pourquoi tu pleure..Même si tu n'a pas vraiment confiance en moi j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi...

_Hmp...J-je veux bien sa me soulageras peut-être.

_Raconte.

_ _soupire_ Bon, c'était hier j'étais à la bibliothèque quand tout à coup je sens une présence à côté de moi mais il n'y avait que une fille sous une cape et elle m'a dit : " Chuut...N'est pas peur je ne te veut pas de mal juste..te parler" et puis je sens que j'ai une coupure au niveau de ma joue et..et, et elle lèche le sang qui coulait et vue que je n'osait rien dire elle m'a dit : "Mon venin ne peut pas t'atteindre, mais en tout cas n'ai pas peur", et aujourd'hui elle est revenue...

Blaise l'écoutait avec attention...Pourquoi Granger pleurait elle si ce n'est que ça ?

_...Je ne comprenait pas vraiment et aujourd'hui encore une fois à la bibliothèque elle m'a murmurée ou plutôt chantonnée " Ceux qui ont peur du Lion n'ont pas peur du serpent, mais quand ils sont dans leur cage ils n'ont point de tâche de sang et quand il sont tous morts il ne s'endorme pas et il viennent dans le monde de la petite Eliza" puis elle rigolas amèrement depuis je pleure je n'sais même pas pourquoi...

_Je crois savoir. Tu te sens mal parce...Non c'est trop con.

_Hum..en tout cas merci..Blaise. _Dit elle ironiquement._

_Tu m'appelle par mon prénom maintenant ? _Dit il d'une voix surprise et amusée à la fois._

_Bah j'ai le droit, non ? Ah oui il faut ta permission. _Rigola t-elle_

_ Tu là. Mais je t'appelle Hermione, pas trop peur des remarques des gens ^^ ?

_ Pas du tout de toute façon ils m'ont abandonnée... _Dit-elle tristement._

_ Bon, on vas bouffer **Hermione ?**

_Oui, **Blaise**.

ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire et c'est comme sa qu'il arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle sous l'œil étonné de tout les élèves et des professeurs.

 **A la table des Serpentards**

_Tu foutais quoi avec Granger ?

_ Un truc.

_C'est un bon coup ?

_J'parlais pas d'ça Drago.

_De quoi alors ?

_J'lai juste trouvée en train de pl...de frapper un mec et j'lai arrêtée. _Dit-il calmement en sirotant son jus de citrouille._

 **A la table des Gryffondors.  
**

_Mione, Tu fichais quoi avec Zabini ?

_Un Truc. (C'est bizarre j'ai une impression de déjà vu)

 _Il allait dire autre chose lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas laissant apparaitre deux première année la fille parlas :_

_Regarde moi ça **_Scorpius_**...N'es-ce pas pitoyable de voir ses parents s'engueuler ?

_Oh que oui...Mais bon.

_Que pourrait-je rajouter à part que nous avons les deux parents les plus non probable du monde ?

_Pff...Dire que pour l'instant les gens pensent qu'elle ne sert que à donner des réponses.

_C'pas gentil ça ;D

_On vous dérange pas ? _Dit Harry._

_Aaaah ! Saint-Potter, Bah : Non :pp _Ce surnom fit surpris tout le monde._

Dumbledore pris la parole : (OUI IL EST VIVANT, OK ? ;DD)

_Excusez moi jeune première année que faite vous ici ?

Le garçon pris la parole

_Eh bien enfaite, nous avons remonter le temps pour aller à notre autre cours sauf que, apparemment **_Belle_** a fait...une petite bêtise ._.

_La ferme ! _Dit-elle_

_PARDON ?! _s'écria t-il_

_J'ai dit LA FERME !

_ Tss...Fait gaffe.

_En qu'elle année êtes vous renter à Poudlhard ? _Dit Hermione_

_Maman... _murmuras la jeune bien que seul Scorpius put l'entendre._

Le garçon pris la parole.

_En qu'elle année somme nous en ce moment ?

_2016. _Dit Belle  
_

_Nous somme en 2016 là...donc...2027.


End file.
